Invisible Mask
by DJMasterJay
Summary: Zelda had completely altered her life just to blend in with everyone else. Although she wore no disguise physically, she felt as of she was wearing an invisible mask hiding her identity from everyone. No one knew the truth of who she really was or where she really came from. But her all ready messed up life changed even more when she met Link... Modern AU Zelink!
1. Moving Again

**Hey guys! I decided I should write a story! I haven't really done much writing before, so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes and errors in writing this! Also I need to credit GlissGirl99 (my cousin) for giving me the idea that started this story! You should check out her stories too! They're really good!**

**This is going to be a Modern AU Zelink! Also, I'm a dude writing from a girl's POV...so keep that in mind! I have Gliss helping, but I don't really know how girl's think!**

**D/C: I don't own LoZ!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Zelda Harkinian was tired. Tired of moving. Tired of hiding. Tired of pretending. Everytime Impa told her they needed to move she wanted to cry and usually did. Never publicly of course. This time the tears were over and Zelda was all ready at her new house.

Zelda finished the unpacking the few belongings she was allowed to keep for the move. She grabbed a picture frame that held a photo of her and Impa from a few years ago and threw it sloppily on a dresser. _My 'family' photo, _she thought with dismay.

Her real family wasn't in any of the pictures she owned. "_It's too dangerous!" _Zelda had been told by Impa, several times before. Danger was also the reason she had to move. When it came to danger, Impa and Zelda's arguments were always the same. Zelda recalled the one from earlier today.

_"Impa? Do I really have to move again?" Zelda asked, just as she did for every move. _

_"Zelda, we've been over this every single time!" Impa replied. "Of course we have to move again!"_

_"I know, Impa! But it just isn't fair!" Zelda argued. Impa smirked and replied with the cliché, "Life isn't fair."_

_"Why isn't life fair?!" Zelda whined like a four-year-old. _

_"What would be the fun if it was?" Impa responded. Zelda rolled her eyes at this and sighed. She could never win an argument with Impa when it came to moving. She still tried anyway though. _

_"Why do we have to move again?" Zelda asked the obvious question. _

_"Why are you asking me this, Zelda? You all ready know the answer!" Impa said, furrowing her brows. _

_"Could you remind me?" Zelda pleaded, acting like a four-year-old again. _

_"Danger, Zelda. Danger. This is a world full of it and if you're not careful you could find yourself in a sticky situation," Impa explained. "We're moving to stay away from danger!" _

_Zelda sighed in defeat. "What's the place we're going to again?" _

_"Kakariko Village," Impa said, drawing out every syllable. Zelda sighed once more and nodded._

"Maybe something good will come out of this move," Zelda whispered to herself, sitting on the bed.

Her room was much bigger than any of the others from her previous moves. She had been living in apartments before, but this time Impa thought they should rent a small house. Maybe that means Impa thinks we'll be staying here longer.

_Knock, knock!_ came a sound from the door.

"Come in!" Zelda yelled out. Impa opened the door and stepped inside Zelda's room.

"You know, Zelda. I was originally from this village," Impa told her. Zelda looked up in newly found curiosity.

"Yup! It was a whole ago though. This place has changed so much since I lived here! It's hard to believe that this is the same place!" Impa said with a soft smile.

_She must've really liked it here,_ Zelda thought. Impa rarely smiled and when she did it was more of a smirk than anything. _Of course I don't smile much anymore either..._

"I think you'll enjoy it here," Impa said, hardening her face to its usual stoic expression.

"I hope," Zelda muttered, tucking a stand of hair behind her ears.

Zelda wondered what all the other teenagers were like around here. Would they be nice to her? Mean? Or would they just completely ignore her? Each move was different and all three have happened to her.

"Do you want to go for a walk around the neighborhood?" Impa suggested.

"Sure," Zelda replied, not really caring.

It was a beautiful Sunday for a walk. A cool autumn breeze blew by that tousled Zelda's chocolate-brown hair. She drew in a breath, smelling that distinct smell of the crisp fall leaves and closed her eyes.

Impa and Zelda walked down the street together when a building in the distance caught her attention.

"What's that, Impa?" Zelda addressed her caretaker.

"That's your school. 'Kakariko High, Home of the Cuccos,'" Impa informed the teenage girl. Zelda nodded her head on understanding. She looked around her and saw only one group of small children and an old man mowing his lawn.

"There aren't very many people ouside for a lovely day like this," Zelda pointed out.

Impa shrugged. "If everything is still the same, most people hang out in the main part of the village. There's a small mall there now, I believe."

Zelda nodded once more and contuined walking along the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked suddenly.

"No where in particular," Impa told her. "We can go back if you'd like."

"As nice of a day it is, I would like to go back to our house and get even further adjusted," Zelda said in return. Impa nodded and gave a quick, "As you wish," before the turned around.

When they reached the new house Zelda helped make dinner with Impa. After the two of them ate, Zelda went back to her bedroom to relax. She read a book for a while and when she was tired of that she just lay in her bed, thinking.

Zelda ran over her cover story for why she moved to Kakariko Village. She had been living with her aunt Impa, but Impa got a job transfer into this area. She was going to be working at the police department, according to the story. Also in her cover, Zelda's parents died and her aunt took her in for custody when she was five.

Zelda was sick of lying to everyone, but she knew she couldn't tell the truth. She had completely altered her life to blend in with everyone else. Although she wore no disguise physically, Zelda felt as of she was wearing an invisible mask. They did not know who she was. They _would_ not know who she was.

"Zelda!" Impa's voice rang from the hallway and through the door.

"Yes?" Zelda shouted back.

"I just want to remind you that you have school tomorrow!" Impa said, her voice getting louder, meaning she was probably waliking closer.

Zelda had not put much thought into what she would wear or how she would act for school. She would probably do what she did most of the time anyways. Throw something together and wing it.

Impa walked into Zelda's room and asked if she needed anthing at the moment.

"I just want to know the time," Zelda had told Impa.

Impa looked down at her watch. "It's almost eleven. You should get some sleep. You're going to have to wake up bright and early tomorrow!"

Zelda groaned, but got ready for bed. After one last long sigh, Zelda turned out the lights and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The chapters will probably be somewhat longer usually, but this was just the starting idea. So what'd you think? Please leave a review and tell me! I'd love to know! And any ideas you have will definitely be taken into consideration, so please let me know if there's anything you think of! **

**Also please check out GlissGirl99's amazing stories! ****She was the one who inspired me to write and have me the basic idea! She's also my cousin! :)**

**-Jay**


	2. The Weird School

**So people! I'm not dead! Just really busy... I hate school... I actually had some spare time this weekend and thought I should write my story!**

**Thanks to my reviewers NatalyaKay, GlissGirl99, ShadowNinja1011, and Wingscutdarkness! I feel loved!**

**D/C: Nintendo would be so much more epic if I owned LoZ! Maybe one day...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Weird School**

Two giant glass doors stood before Zelda. They had intricate designs of swirls and stars all around the edges and she couldn't help but stare.

"Are you going to open that door?" a voice impatiently asked from behind her. Zelda turned to face the voice's owner and saw a tall pale guy with white hair and diamond earrings. His eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets and the purple stuf. -eyeliner perhaps?- was coated heavily. He had a giant box, that looked hard to carry, in his arms.

"Sorry," Zelda muttered to the man. The pale guy rolled his eyes at her.

"Just open the door," he hissed through his gritted teeth. Zelda pulled the door wide open and let the impatient guy through. To the right of her was the front office and she decided to go there and pick up her schedule.

"Excuse me? I need a schedule! I'm new here!" she told the attendant.

"Of course hon! What's your name?" the attendant asked her.

"Zelda Har-" she cut herself off and coughed to cover her mistake. "Zelda Nohansen."

The lady typed something into the computer and printed out a schedule for Zelda and handed it to her. "Here you go, Miss Nohansen!"

Zelda nodded a thanks and spun around quickly. Doing so she bumped heads with a boy who looked as if he was around her age. This also caused him to drop his papers all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Zelda said, widening her eyes. The boy just started chuckling.

"Don't worry about it! It's fine!" he smiled widely and Zelda got a better look at him. He was only a few inches taller than her and had thick, unruly dirty blonde hair. His brillaintly clear, sky-blue blue eyes seemed to laugh at her as she stared at him. Not a mean laugh; a friendly one.

"At least let me help you pick the papers up!" Zelda offered. The boy smiled at her and together the two of them picked up all of the papers.

"What's your name, miss?" the young man politely asked once Zelda handed him his papers.

"I'm Zelda Nohansen! I just moved here. What's your name?" she asked in response. The boy's eyes flickered with recognition and Zelda could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest. _Did he recognize me? Maybe he just recognized the 'Zelda' part from 'Princess Zelda' who supposedly ruled in Hyrule?_

"Link Ordon," he said stretching out his hand. Zelda shook it and smiled up at him even though she was still trying to figure this guy out.

"Well, Link Ordon, I better get to class!" Zelda briskly said, walking out the doors into the main part of the school.

"Wait! Zelda!" Link called after her. He jogged up and met her just past the doors. "I should probably walk you to your first period class! You don't know your way around here!"

Zelda stared into the clearest blue irises she had ever seen. Just the way they seemed to swirl and enchant her made Zelda feel befuddled.

"A-are you sure?" Zelda stuttered, trying to snap out of the spell that was in Link's eyes. "I don't want to make you late!"

Link grinned at her in amusement. "Don't worry! It'll be fine! Even if I am late my first period teacher wouldn't care!"

"All right," Zelda said with a small smile.

"Who do you have first?" Link asked her. Zelda looked down at her schedule and replied, "Ms. Anju."

Link's eyes visibly filled with joy and his smile deepened. "What do you know? We're in first period together!"

Zelda couldn't help but smile at his boyish charm. "That's cool!" The pair started down the hall together.

Zelda looked away from Link and smiled to herself. _Impa's right, I think I might like it here!_

"You're the first person to offer to walk me to class in a new school," Zelda told Link after taking a few steps together.

"I take it you move around a lot then?" Link asked, raising his brows.

Zelda's heart missed a beat and her eyes widened. This young man wasn't going to miss the small details, that's for sure!_ Better not slip up around him..._ Although Link seemed fairly nice, it was impossible to tell whether or not he was as innocent as he seemed.

"Where are you originally from?" Link asked, waking Zelda back up to the real world.

"When I was little I lived in Hyrule, but my parents died and now I live with my aunt. She is often relocated to different areas, so yeah, I do move around a lot," Zelda replied, giving the generic answer. Link slowly bobbed his head up and down in a nod.

"Well here we are!" Link said, stopping at a bright red door. He opened it for her and the two walked in together.

"Hey Link!" a pretty Twili girl with flaming orange hair called out. She was chewing gum and had her feet kicked up on the desk, showing off her combat boots. She looked very...relaxed.

"Hey Midna!" Link called back.

"Who's your friend?" Midna asked, gesturing to Zelda. Zelda shied away and smiled softly.

"I'm Zelda," she said quietly.

"Well Zelda, it's nice to meet you!" Midna greeted. "Is she eating lunch with us?"

Zelda glanced over at Link who was already asking if she wanted to. "Sure!" Zelda replied with a smile. The bell rang and the students began to sit down.

"Hey Zelda! There's an empty spot next to me! Sit there!" Midna called out to her. Zelda did as she was told and sat next to Midna.

"Will Ms. Anju mind?" she questioned her new friend. Midna shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

"I doubt it. Anju is one of the few teachers who doesn't hate me. That's probably because she lets a lot of the rules slide though," Midna replied, popping a bubble from her gum with her teeth.

"Which means...?"

"She's cool with basically anything, including where we sit." Zelda nodded her head in understanding and the teacher, Ms. Anju, began to talk.

* * *

Lunchtime. Good thing too, because Zelda's stomach was growling.

At the lunch table Zelda recognized many of the kids from her classes. Pipit, Saria, Malon, Ruto, Karane, Fledge, and how could she forget Groose? That guy had tried hitting on her so many times already.

"H-hey there Zelda!" Fledge awkwardly greeted, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Fledge!" Zelda said smiling at him.

"How do you like the school so far?" Fledge asked her shyly. Zelda couldn't help but giggle. His shyness was actually kind of cute. In a little kid sort of way, though. Speaking of cute, Link slid into the table bench across from her.

"How goes it Zelda?" Link asked with that boyish grin of his. Zelda could tell already a crush was starting to form. That tightening sick feeling in the chest when somebody cute is around? Yeah, that's definitely what she was experiencing.

Crushes were not good for her though. Moving around so often, it was a bad idea to get too attached to a guy. Besides, there were other cute guys too, Pipit and Fledge were examples right next to her. But their cuteness was totally different from Link's.

Pipit was bold, out-going, good-looking, and hilarious, Zelda quickly learned. He had messy brown hair that seemed as if he hadn't even brushed it since the morning, which was very fitting, given his personality. She also liked his freckles and thought they made him very attractive as well. Even though he was all these things, he wasn't her type.

Fledge was very shy and reserved, but seemed very kind at heart. Zelda found his shyness actually kind of cute. And his smiles were small and uncertain, but friendly and made her grin right back at him. Plus he had the cutest dimples! His light brown hair contrasted very well with the natural rosy-pink tint of his cheeks. All in all, he was adorable and huggable-looking, but more like a little kid than anything else. He wasn't really her type either.

Link was perfect though. He was friendly, smart, kind, funny, caring, clever, sweet, and extremely handsome. Just Zelda's type. _Don't get too attatched to Link...It'll only end in disappointment._

"Earth to Zelda?" Link asked her.

"Hmm?" she replied. "Oh! Sorry! Lost in thought!"

Link started chuckling. "I could tell!" Zelda blushed for a second, then took a bite of her sandwich.

"Is that sandwich any good?" Link asked her.

She rolled her eyes and tore off a piece for him. "Try for yourself!" And he did. Link ate the sandwich piece and licked his lips.

"Mmm! That was good!" Link said letting out a long breath. "I feel bad though. Have some chips!" Link gave her the rest of his potato chips which she happily ate.

Malon giggled and whispered to the guy next to her. He had a sturdy build, sweeping blonde hair, and creepy red eyes. He was good-looking, no doubt about it, but seemed pretty unfriendly to Zelda when he started glaring at Malon.

"Hi! I'm Zelda!" she tried to introduce herself to the blonde. He gave her a kind smile and her thoughts shifted about the boy. Maybe he wasn't as rude as she had originally thought.

"I'm Sheik," he said with a deep voice. Zelda smiled at him and he nodded to her.

"Let me guess what you were thinking. 'That guy looks creepy. He glared at Malon! He must be mean! I'll introduce myself to him. Hey, he smiled. He seems actually pretty nice. Wow, he's really hot too,'" Sheik said in falsetto. "I have that affect on the ladies."

"The creepy part was dead on," Link told Sheik. Sheik rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Zelda again.

"Was I right?"

Zelda smiled and said, "The creept part was." Link burst out laughing and told Sheik, "I told you so!" imbetween breaths.

"Just eat your food," Sheik muttered.

The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone got up to go to class.

* * *

"Hello Zelda!" Impa greeted the teen at the door. "How was your first day of school?"

"Weird," she replied, summing up the day's events in one word.

"Doesn't surprise me, coming from that school," Impa said, seemingly reminiscing to herself past memories of the town.

Just as Zelda was about to head to her new room Impa stopped her. "Did you, by any chance, meet a 'Link Ordon' there?"

Zelda furrowed her brows at the 'aunt'. "Yes. Why?"

Impa said nothing except, "Good," and released Zelda to her room.

_Weird. Just like today. _

* * *

**And there you have it , folks! Chapter two! Your heart are filled with rainbows! Wait, WHAT?! Did I _really_ just make a Ghirahim reference?! I hate that man...well I'm not to sure if 'man' is the correct term for that..thing. **

**I ****felt so gay writing this chapter! Hopefully it sounded like a girl's thoughts. You can bet I was begging Gliss for her description of Pipit and Fledge though! I pretty much quoted her exactly! And a HUGE thank you to those of you I asked for their opinion on Link! It helped a TON to figure out who he was! Gliss's generic, "He's hot!" did _not_ help! But you guys did! THANK YOU! XD**

**Sorry for the late update! I promise to try and have the next update sooner! No promises! Wait, I just said, "I promise" earlier...don't freak out if I can't okay?! I'll try!**_  
_

**-Jay**

**By the way, I made a oneshot about Ghirahim that you should NOT read! Unless you want your head to implode! Thanks for your consideration!**


	3. The Project

**I am back from the dead! Just kidding! XD School/homework is taking over the world, so I haven't had the time to update! Here it is now though! :D**

**Thanks to all you people who reviewed this story! So thanks Bleachshowlover1, LEva114, Wingscutdarkness, RedNemi, ShadowNinja1011, and Cerberuswolf for reviewing! You guys are my motivation!**

**D/C: If you think I own LoZ, you're stupid. I don't. No offense if you did. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Project**

In her desk, Zelda was sitting down, doing nothing. She had just finished all her homework for the day and was happy to rest her brain. That was the bad thing about public schools; they always gave her so much homework! And technically, she still had a project to work on later too! After a few minutes of this enjoyable nothingness, Impa walked in her room.

"Dinner's ready," Impa told her. Zelda stood up from her desk and made her way to the kitchen, right behind her nursemaid. Once they made it to the table they began to eat and speak idly.

Zelda took a bite of the mashed potatoes Impa had made. "These are really good," she complimented. The corner's of Impa's mouth twitched. A smile.

"I didn't do much different," Impa explained. "I think I may have changed some of the seasoning."

She bobbed her head up and down, showing she understood. "Either way, it's really good this time!"

"Well thanks, I guess," Impa said, taking a bite of the massof potatoes for herself. "How did your second day of school go today?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. We were given lots of homework and I just finished. We also were assigned a project with partners too."

Impa took a sip of water. "Oh yeah? Who's your partner?"

"I am paired up with Link Ordon," Zelda replied. "Speaking of which we were supposed to get together later to figure it out. We only have three days, after today, to work on it."

Impa nodded. "Was it random or did you get to choose?" Zelda raised an eyebrow. Impa didn't usually ask these kind of questions. Then again, she did act all funny when she had talked to her earlier.

Zelda poked her fork in some broccoli and put it in her mouth. "We were able to choose. He was the one who asked if I wanted to be partners with him though," she replied after swallowing.

The nursemaid nodded once more and looked away. "I see. What class is it in?"

"Ms. Anju's...why?" Zelda asked, getting slightly annoyed with the questioning. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to check it.

Impa cleared her throat. "I know that you are new here and I'm sure you're making friends, but we talked about having our phones out at the table."

"Sorry Impa," Zelda softly apologized. "But it was from Link!" She thought the real reason that rule existed was because Impa didn't have her own phone, and she was jealous

"And why is Link special enough that you can break the rules?"

"Apparently for whatever reason that you want to keep hearing about him!"

"And what makes you think that, Princess?!"

"I thought we weren't allowed to use that name!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"WELL THEN-" Zelda was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Both stood up to go answer the door.

"I'll do it," Impa said.

"No!" Zelda stopped her. "I'll go get it; you can do the dishes!" She ran to the door and opened it to find Link standing there.

"Hey," a flustered Zelda greeted.

"You seem kinda...upset. Something happen?" Link asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. My Aunt and I got in an argument. Let's go." She grabbed her flats and shut the door.

"Are you gonna tell your aunt that you're leaving?" Link asked, raising on eyebrow.

Zelda shrugged again. "I don't care," she said in a short-tempered manner. "Let's just go."

Link stopped her from going to his simple silver car. "I was thinking we should get some smoothies first."

A smirk tugged at the corners of Zelda's mouth. "So it's like a date?"

"No!" Link exclaimed. After awkwardly clearing his throat he tried to cover. "No. I wouldn't take you out on a date the second day I've known you! I just thought we could make this project more...fun, I guess."

She nodded her head. "Alright. Whatever you say! Just hurry before my aunt realizes what's going on!" They ran to Link's car together and drove off.

"So Zelda," Link awkwardly said, gripping the wheel, "what kind of things are you in to?"

Zelda pursed her lips. "What I like to do?"

"Uhhh...yeah," he replied.

She smiled at him. "Anything." They rode together making small talk until they reached the smoothie place.

Link glanced over at Zelda. "I'm just gonna go through the drive-thru. What do you want?"

She searched the sign for anything that stood out to her. "I think I'll try the all-new 'Cake Shake.'"

"Sounds good!" Link said. When they pulled in to where they could order Link got himself a berry blast. After they were done getting everything, they finally headed to Link's house.

"You shouldn't have ordered that shake," Link randomly said, opening the door to his house.

"Why not?" Zelda asked, raising a brow.

Link shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That's a shake," he said, pointing to her treat. She shot him abother dubious look.

"We went to a smoothie place," he tried to explain. They walked in together.

"And...?" Zelda asked, not understanding his point.

"You can't just order shakes at a smoothie place!" Link exclaimed. Zelda stood there uncertain of his point.

"Well you can order fries and drinks at a burger place," she pointed out.

Link started laughing. "You shouldn't take everything so serious, Zel! It was a joke!"

Her eyes widened. "Zel? Really?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"It's a little...overused. I hear it anywhere I move to," she explained to him. Link modded slowly.

"I think I'll go get the poster board from upstairs," he said walking away. Zelda stood in his living room, looking around.

His house was simply decorated, with few pictures. There were three tan couches that made a 'U' and she moved to sit on one of them. She saw two bookcases in the right corner of the room and a desk with a computer on the left. _Very cozy._

"I'll give them back when I'm done!" Link called as he walked down the steps of the stairs. He turned to face Zelda. "I'm sorry. That was my sister. I borrowed her markers."

A smile fell on Zelda's lips. "Where do you want to start?"

Link shrugged. "We should probably do some researching first."

Zelda laughed nervously. "Right. Of course." She fiddled with the collar of her shirt. Why was she being so fidgety? He wasn't going to find anything out about her from researching things online!

"Hey Zel! Grab a pen and a paper! I think there's some on that bookshelf!" Link called out. She walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a pen.

"I don't see any paper," Zelda said.

"There should be a notebook you can use. It's green," Link replied. She searched the shelf some more and found a green spiral.

Zelda flipped to the nearest clean page in the spiral. "What should I write?"

Link stared at the computer screen next to her. "Whatever facts I find that belong on the poster."

She moved closer to Link to get a better view of the computer screen.

"'Disappearing Princess,'" Link quoted from a website. "That sounds like what our project's over."

Zelda was curious. "What does it say?"

Link shrugged. "Nothing interesting. Just the same articles as always. You can write it down whatever you want." Link looked over at her. "Just how the last the princess was seen was ten years ago-"

_They last saw me when I was six._

"-and most people believed she either ran away, was murdered, or kidnapped. Actually, I saw an article about how some group of people were searching for her and sending her away was the King's way of protecting her." Zelda's heart missed a beat.

_The King, my father, was protecting me from a group of evil people, and sent me out to live a normal life._

"Do you know what her full name is?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head and pretended she didn't.

_Zelda Nicole Harkinian._

"Zelda Nicole Harkinian!" Link exclaimed. "Is it weird sharing the same first name as the missing princess?"

_I am the missing princess. That is my real name. Only now am I, 'Zelda Rose Nohansen._'

"Very weird," she said, hoping Link wouldn't find anything that would blow her cover. "Anything else that seems...unusual?"

"Yeah," Link said. "One of these pages said something about being at the top or wanting to be at the top or something about a top. I don't know why it said that, 'cause it really didn't have to do with anything."

_T.O.P. The evil agency trying to find me. It was them that made Impa paranoid and relocate me. Over and over again._

"Strange," Zelda commented. Link nodded. The awkwardly held each other's gaze for a while until she stepped away.

"Did you get enough information written down?" Link asked.

She nodded. "And if we do need more, I'll just do some more research at my house." _On my own. _

"LIIIIIIINK!" someone yelled from upstairs. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"ARYYYYYYLL!" he yelled back,mockingly.

"ARE YOU DONE WITH MY MARKERS?!" the feminine voice shouted.

"I DIDN'T EVEN USE THEM! COME DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT TO GET THEM!" Link called up the stairs.

"FINE!" the person got up and a loud thump was heard. A young teen, looking around 13 years of age, trailed down the steps. She had long hair that was the same golden-blonde color as Link' and matching blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, slowly. "Link never told me he had a girlfriend!"

"She's not my-" Link started. The girl marched her way down the steps and pushed link out of the way, over to Zelda.

"Link never said you were here! Sorry about...anything stupid he does. He hardly ever has any girlfriends. I think your his first one since-"

"You can stop talking now!" Link sharply cut her off. "Aryll this is Zelda. Zelda this is Aryll. And she isn't my-"

"Hi Zelda!" Realization seemed to flood over her. "That name does sound familiar! Maybe I have heard Link talk about you! Yeah! Something about the pretty new girl...?"

Zelda and Link's faces both reddened. "Aryll!" he hissed at her.

"So you're Link's pretty new-girl girlfriend, huh?" Aryll asked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Link finally exclaimed. Aryll awkwardly stood there for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I know she isn't!" she yelled. "I was just seeing how red your faces would get!"

Link grabbed Zelda's wrist and walked out shouting, "Zelda needs to get home!" on their way out. Once they were all situated in the car, Link apologized for what happened.

Zelda laughed. "It's fine! You're sister is really something, isn't she? She seems really fun to be around!"

When Link heard that he snorted. "You should try living with her!"

After a few moments of pause, Zelda spoke again. "Where are your parents?" She noticed Link's grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"My dad lives in Termina and my mom...isn't around most of the time," he explained. She took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Well, here's your house!" Link said.

Zelda smiled. "Thank you! We'll have to work on it another time!"

"Bye!"

"Later!"

As she opened the door Impa was glaring daggers at her from the living room.

"Zelda..." she said in a low tone.

* * *

**So that was that. You're welcome. Sorry for the late update!**

**-Jay**


End file.
